governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
TOR
Terms of Reference (TOR) for Bus Rapid Transit System as a part of Multi-Modal Traffic and Transportation Plan for Pune City and the PMR Region. Introduction Pune is coming up for a new Development Plan in 2007. The plan for provision of major transport infrastructure should form a part of structure of the development plan along with land use regulation and control. This is the only way that we can facilitate integration of land use and transport planning, thereby achieving sustainable regional social, environmental and economic development The Pune Municipal Corporation is now seriously engaged in implementing a Multi Modal Traffic and Transportation Plan to improve connectivity, mobility, safety, speed and comfort. Given the fact that over 80% of Punekars either walk, cycle or bus to work, these three modes are being given primacy over the automobile. About 17 to 18% of Punekars use motorized two wheelers to move about and 2% use cars. The three seater auto-rickshaw and the six seater auto-rickshaw are at present preferred as an intermediate public transport for short, point to point trips. The importance of Public Transport enhancement for improved connectivity and mobility is well recognized. The aim of the Integrated Multi Modal Regional Transport Plan is to decrease trips made by private motorized vehicles and increase trips made on public transport in the PMR region. To increase the proportion of trips made by public transport, it is vital that we deliver new innovative forms of public transport infrastructure that can help provide a public transport network which provides safe, clean, affordable, fast, frequent and reliable services. Given the current severe shortage of Public transport options and the inability of the current fleet of buses with the Pune Municipal Transport (PMT) the community desires to improve public transport and protect our lifestyle. The second municipal corporation i.e. Pimpri-Chinchwad Municipal Corporation (PCMC) and the PMC have a symbiotic relationship. Pimpri Chinchwad area originally developed as the industrial periphery of Pune. People live in Pune and commute for work to Pimpri Chinchwad even today. Apart from these two corporations the several cantonments also depend on Pune city for their residential and service needs. This generates a large volume of traffic in both directions. PMT and PCMT have been merged to form a single Corporation keeping in mind the traffic and transportation needs of the Greater Pune Metropolitan Region. (PMR) The PMR transport system needs to develop in a way that improves quality of life for its residents, and enhances the region's attractiveness for industry, education, trade and tourism. To achieve this, there are some significant issues we need to face. The biggest of these is that our region is one of the fastest growing in Maharashtra. Our population is expected to reach 7 million by 2021 and we are not prepared to provide adequate utilities and infrastructure to ensure a good quality of life. The Need for Affordable Public Transport The way we live and work (i.e. the location, density, design, and self containment of our neighbourhoods) affects the way we travel. The result of population and employment growth, changing demographics and our current land use patterns is that population growth and related growth in travel demand is continuing to outstrip infrastructure provisions. The increasing middle class and their ever rising consumption aspirations coupled with lack of good public transport has led to more cars, more drivers, more congestion, longer travel times and overcrowding on some public transport services. Improved public transport will have a vital part to play in effectively addressing these challenges to protect and enhance our lifestyle. In particular, public transport will have to play a central role in: 1. Allowing people to travel easily to major destinations 2. Managing travel demands 3. Supporting economic growth 4. Supporting student travel demand 5. Protecting the environment 6. Providing fair and equitable access 7. Making the most of resources. 8. Reduces congestion, pollution and traffic noise – for every full bus of commuters, there are 40 fewer cars on the road. What is BRT? Generally, a BRT comprises of a i.e. a two-lane, two-way road dedicated for buses only that allows buses to bypass peak-hour congestion as well as achieve high speeds to reach destinations faster. It can be implemented as a stand alone road or within an existing road corridor in median or on the edge. Apart from the dedicated bus lane it caters to the needs of bus users by providing safe and dedicated access to pedestrians and bicyclists who form the bulk of bus users. This is done by providing bicycle paths, foot paths and bicycle parking areas at the bus stops/stations. The BRT is generally promoted as a cheaper option to MRT. The cost saving emerges from the assumption that anyway “roads” are going to be made so there is no duplication of expense. However it is important to note that more stringent measures are required to implement a BRT system since the natural deterrent of rails on which nothing but a railway can move does not exist. All road based vehicles will travel on dedicated BRT lanes unless physically and strenuously prevented. Policing thus has a major role in making the BRT system successful. This is especially true in Pune where citizens take pride in breaking traffic rules. Planning so far – preferred corridor selected The IIT Delhi and the Pune Municipal Corporation Traffic Planning Division have jointly undertaken preliminary studies and identified a preferred corridor for the Eastern BRT Route. This corridor extends from Hadapsar to Katraj via Swargate.(Shankar Shet Road and Satara Road) The alignments have been proposed and road design has already commenced. . Between Hadapsar and Katraj the preferred corridor is by and large broad enough to allow dedicated bus lanes, lanes for other traffic as well as pedestrian walkways and bicycle paths. But some parts are congested and the road is narrow because of encroachments this will pose difficulties for fitting in new infrastructure. The proposed Western BRT corridor is an integral part of a more sustainable and integrated transport system for Pune and PMR region. The new Corporation formed by merging the PMT and PCMT must make it a part of any plan they make for improvement of Traffic and Transportation in the Pune Metropolitan Region. Bus Rapid Transit (BRT) on the proposed Western Link Corridor The Western BRT link is proposed to connect Kharadi to Katraj via Pune Airport, Lohegaon, Nagar Road, Yerawada, Bund Garden Road, Wadia College, Jahangir Nursing Home, Pune Railway Station, Hotel Meridian, Sangam Bridge, CID office, Engineering College, Simla Office/Shivajinagar Station Ganeshkhind Road, Mhasoba Gate Rajeev Gandhi Bridge, Hinjawadi, Balewadi Pashan, Bavdhan, Varje, Padmavati, is an integral part of the PMC’s plan to meet the much needed Public Transport needs. This link can be extended via Shivajinagar Railway Station and old Bombay- Poona road to Khadki, CME, through the industrial areas of Bopodi, Dapodi, Bhosari, Pimpari, and Chinchwad on to Dehu Road giving complete connectivity between PMC, PCMC and Khadki cantonment. is being suggested as it delivers the required speed, safety, comfort and connectivity at an affordable price in a relatively short period. One more BRT route from Hadapsar to Katraj i.e. the Eastern Link is already on the drawing board. Why is the Kharadi- Katraj corridor selected? The key benefits of the proposed corridor are: ♦ Faster travel times Services more people ♦ Caters to areas without adequate rail services ♦ Fewer impacts on residential areas ♦ Better connections to work/ education places, community services, facilities and local activity centres ♦ Opportunity to minimize impacts upon residences ♦ Less environmental impact ♦ Connects to the Eastern at Padmavati Prof. Aneeta Gokhale-Benninger, ♦ Connects to The University of Pune at the main gate, Police Chowki gate, Faculty Quarters’ gate on the main Ganeshkhind Road. ♦ Improves walking distance connectivity to Pune cantonment area, Collectorate, Z.P. and other Government offices, Sasoon Hospital, District Courts, Junglee Maharaj Road, Agricultural College and Government offices nearby, Fergusson College Road, Senapati Bapat Road, International Convention Centre, Loyola and St. Joseph’s Schools, YASHADA, Aundh D.P. Road ,Hinjewadi IT Park, Balewadi Sports Complex. National Insurance Academy, NICMAR, Indira Group of Institutions, MITCON training Centre, Pashan Garrison Engineer, Defense Research Establishments, CDSA, Kothrud, BAIF and many other important destinations. BRT Implementation and Impact Management Plan Before a decision can be made on the implementation of the Western Link BRT Corridor a number of in-depth studies will have to be undertaken to assess its benefits and impacts. Through the studies, selected consultant/s shall outline solutions that can deliver faster and more reliable bus travel times and which suit the varying character of the identified corridor. These solutions could vary from bus lanes in the median or on the edges of the existing road or where the width does not exist a combination of tunnels and flyovers dedicated for BRT may be suggested. It is likely that no one solution will fit the entire length of the corridor. The BRT Implementation And Impact Management Plan will be guided by these Terms of Reference and will: ♦ Identify the preferred alignment and concept design for the BRT between Kharadi and Katraj ♦ Identify the preferred alignment and concept design for the BRT between Kharadi and Katraj ♦ Identify the potential environmental, social and economic benefits and impacts of the BRT ♦ Outline strategies to maximise the potential benefits and manage or reduce the potential negative impacts of the BRT ♦ The consultant will submit the BRT Implementation And Impact Management Plan and bankable project proposal to the Pune Municipal Corporation to inform its decision on how and where to implement the BRT to meet the required deadline of March 2008 i.e. six months before the Commonwealth Youth Games. This will allow time for ironing out any kinks that may occur and ensure smooth functioning by October 2008. ♦ The BRT Implementation And Impact Management Plan is a meticulous way of planning. It will allow for greater involvement by all the stake holders and bring the desired impacts. The Detailed Project Report The Detailed Project Report will include the following: 1. Actual Design of the identified Western BRT Link Corridor 2. Network Integration 3. Environmental Impact Assessment 4. Socio –cultural Impact Assessment 5. Economic Cost Benefit Analysis 6. Risk Assessment and modalities for Risk mitigation 7. Detailed “Terms of Reference” for Project Management during implementation, commissioning and operation and maintenance stages Design of the identified Western BRT Link Corridor This process will include the following steps: 1. Identification of the preferred BRT alignment by investigating a range of possible alignments and considering design issues against the broad social, environment and economic benefits and impacts raised by the impact management process. This will involve: ♦ Developing and documenting planning principles and design guidelines for the BRT ♦ Developing criteria for evaluating alignment options ♦ Developing and selecting alignments ♦ Developing potential BRT alignment options, including BRT stations and above- and below -ground alignment options ♦ Conducting initial evaluation in order to refine and short-listing feasible alignment options ♦ Evaluating feasible alignment option in greater detail to identify possible obstacles ♦ Identifying areas for merging and dovetailing with existing transport Corridors ♦ Identifying land requirements ♦ Identifying requirements of associated infrastructure ♦ Identifying safety issues and mitigation measures ♦ Organizing public hearings for feedback on the alignment options. ♦ Documenting Key areas of conflict especially where land acquisition is concerned ♦ Resolving conflicts and reaching consensus with stakeholders ♦ Selecting and recommending a final alignment ♦ Developing and determining the precise final alignment and key design features for the BRT between Kharadi and Katraj ♦ Analyzing delivery options, including project staging. A range of possible implementation scenarios based on timing and staging of delivery and opportunities for integration with other state or local government initiatives will have be considered. Network Integration A Network Integration Strategy will be developed to integrate a broad range of policy and planning guideline areas including but not limited to ♦ Station location criteria ♦ BRT access locations ♦ Inter-modal access locations ♦ Interchanges ♦ Pedestrian and cycling access and associated network facilities ♦ Bus operations and route planning. ♦ Land use planning ♦ Transport and traffic ♦ Description of existing transport network ♦ Transport demand and traffic forecasting ♦ Potential transport impacts ♦ Network Integration Strategy Environmental Impact Assessment A thorough study must be carried out of the existing status of environment and then assessment must be projected on the basis of additional measures which will be taken to implement the BRT and the mitigation strategy for containing the EI. If the EI is going to reduce existing problems that must be pointed out categorically. ♦ Description of existing environment ♦ Ecology – flora and fauna ♦ Description of existing environment – terrestrial ♦ Description of existing environment – aquatic ♦ Hydrology / hydraulics Water quality ♦ Description of existing environment – groundwater ♦ Description of existing environment – surface water ♦ Potential benefits, impacts and mitigation measures – groundwater ♦ Potential benefits, impacts and mitigation measures – surface Water ♦ Noise and vibration ♦ Air quality ♦ Impacts of greenhouse gas emissions ♦ Soils, topography and geo-morphology ♦ Climate (micro-climate) ♦ Waste management and water requirements ♦ Potential costs, benefits of various environmental impacts ♦ Potential costs, benefits of various mitigation measures Socio-Cultural Impacts ♦ Social Environment ♦ Cultural heritage and impact of BRT alignments ♦ Urban design, landscape, street furniture, signage ♦ Design of vehicles and bus stops Existing and future parking demand Design criteria for special interest groups ♦ Provision of public utilities such as toilets, drinking water, shops Telephones, restaurants etc ♦ Design criteria for advertisers and regulation of hoarding sizes ♦ Communication and outreach *Official website of Centre for Development Studies and Activities